


An Innocent Sin

by MortalGlare



Series: Monster Smut [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Priest Kink, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalGlare/pseuds/MortalGlare
Summary: A young woman escapes the rain inside her local church, but gets a little more than she bargained for with the new priest.
Series: Monster Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you enjoyed it are always welcome, as well as comments positive or critical are even more appreciated.

The wind almost blew her in through the doors as she pushed them open. The large, heavy slabs of oak groaned as she came inside. In here the noise of the storm was much quieter; the thick stone walls appeared to have a deafening quality. There was a soft, constant hum of the rain hammering on the roof high above, but here in this holy place, the outside world seemed so far away from this quiet place of worship. It was so bad that the rain had just begun to seep through her coat, quickly sliding it off her slender shoulders, Catherine thanked whoever might be watching that the coat held out as long as had, however getting home again was going to be another matter entirely. Shaking the water from the folds of her coat she hung it up and walked further inside, even the steps of her slight heels seemed quieter in here, despite the ceiling high above there was very little echo. If she was being honest it was a little bit eerie, on Sunday’s the place was full of life, but with weather like that outside Catherine wasn’t surprised to find that she appeared to be the only one here.

All of a sudden there was a piercing screech like that of a record scratching and she covered her ears and winced, then all was quiet for a few moments and a soft Gregorian chanting began to play from around the long room. Just above this sound she heard the sound of someone who was clearly not very happy and began using some rather un-priestly words. Following the sounds of frustration up along the pews towards the altar, her heart beating like a drum against her ribs. What if the place was being robbed, what if she had walked in in something she wasn’t meant to see.  
Catherine was no coward for certain; her mother had made sure of that. She was a strong willed girl much as her father liked to complain when she wanted her own way, but there was something about this whole scenario that scared her the closer she got to the alter and the door leading into the rectory. All of a sudden there was another clattering and a bark of pain that caused Catherine to jump in shock and let out a barely audible yelp of fright. Then everything was utterly silent for a worrying about of time, she stood frozen to the spot, not wanting to get any closer but not wanting to back away either. She heard footsteps on the stone floor coming towards her and whether it was the fear, curiosity or a mix of both, she simply stayed where she was and watched the doorway.

The girl’s breath was stolen from her when she saw the man that entered into the main body of the church. Looking at his clothes he certainly seemed to be a priest, the long black robes, the white square at his collar, the rosary beads hanging, almost with reverence about his neck...but that face.  
He was without a doubt the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she meant that in every sense of the word. His skin seemed almost unnaturally pale; the soft, warm flickering of candlelight certainly didn’t help this appearance. The pallor of his skin seemed to only be brought into contrast by his jet black hair, akin to the darkness of his robes. Short and very well kept, everything about him seemed to be perfect. After a little time had passed Catherine realised that she had been staring at him, lips slightly parted and her cheeks quickly flushed and she looked away from him. She didn’t know for how long she’d been staring but it was certainly far longer than was appropriate to be enjoying a man of the cloth.

“Father...I...um...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to..” Didn’t mean to what? Had she really been thinking of a priest that way, there must have been some kind of a mistake. He was far too young and pretty to be a priest, and didn’t their community already have one?  
The man stepped forward and when he spoke Catherine felt her heart flutter and felt ashamed of herself. His voice was like far away thunder, like sweet honey, like watching a sunset with the arms of your lover about your shoulders. It was deep and rich and utterly charming.  
“That’s quite alright my dear. Are you okay? You look wet from the rain and your cheeks are quite flushed. Have you simply come to escape from this dreadful weather or can I offer you my services?”  
Catherine felt as though she may have had some slight chance to make her excuses and flee but when he smiled at her, she at once felt like a helpless animal pinned in the gaze of a predator, scared of this beautiful creature and at the same time she realised that she was utterly lost to that smile, it didn’t matter what happened now but she had sinned and would sin again thinking of him.

Seeing how utterly frozen the poor girl was, he took a few steps towards her and closed the distance, smiling that smile of his that made Catharine feel like it was just for her. He reached out and gently took her hand in his, shaking it gently, but firmly. His hands were soft and cool but she knew that there was an iron strength hidden just below the surface.  
“Come and sit with me my dear. Come and sit, it’s quiet and I have all the time in the world for you.” He practically purred at her, leading her into the rectory and sitting her down on the small sofa. It was now, that she was so close to him and in the light of more modern lamps and a crackling fireplace she noticed that his eyes seemed to have a...well...it was almost as if they were a deep, sparkling ruby colour. After a few minutes of recovery and a glass of water, Catherine felt as though she might be able to form a coherent thought once more.  
“I’m very sorry Father; I didn’t mean to be so rude I was just surprised is all. I came hoping it would be quiet but I was expecting Jack....I mean...Father Thompson. He’s been the priest here for as long as I can remember, since before I was baptised I’m sure. I hope I’m not being presumptuous to ask who you are.”

The...priest, it truly did feel wrong calling him that. It was like referring to an artistic masterpiece as a drawing, he smiled so sweetly at her that she once again felt awfully embarrassed to ask such a question of him but he seemed utterly unaffected by it and leaned ever so slightly closer.  
“Of course, of course. I think that’s only fair, coming in and finding a stranger in your place of worship. An intruder in this sanctuary from the problems of the outside world. You may call me Father Delaney. Jack as you know him has taken ill and has asked me to step in and take care of his flock for just a couple of weeks while he recovers. Do not worry, I’m sure he will be back to guide you before you know it. But until he does, is there anything that I can help you with? I promise you I’m very bit the man of our Lord that Jack is. Though I know trusting someone new can be difficult at times.”

While Catherine knew that trusting pretty men was always a danger, or so her mother had told her. There was something about this man, something so genuine and charming about his smile, the soft, gentle tenderness of his voice that made her inherently trust him. Of course, he was a priest and so she knew that of any men he was one who could be trusted more readily than others but there was an edge of danger to this man, a slight sense fear that his gaze put into Catherine’s chest that only made him more alluring.  
She tucked a loose strand of her long blonde hair behind one ear and gave him a shy, sidelong glance, feeling like just looking at this man was something she really shouldn’t be doing. Whatever it was about him that created this conflicting swirl of emotions inside her perhaps should have worried her a little more than it did, but a larger part of her mind was telling her to confess to him, to tell him of her sins, of them all and surly he would forgive her. If she opened her soul to this angelic man then he would unburden her of her guilt, take her shame and forge it into a stronger faith.  
“Thank you Father, I do need your help...your guidance.” There was a soft urgency to her voice Catherine hadn’t been expecting. She sounded almost needy and she blushed again as Father Delaney examined her with his bright, intense eyes.  
“The reason I came today was because I wanted to make my confession. I’ve been so busy the past few weeks and I haven’t been to mass at all, but I had some time off today and was determined to come despite the storm and set my mind at ease.” The priest nodded and smiled in sympathetic understanding. Her genuine concern with her faith was quite endearing, despite how naïve it made her seem. She was clearly raised in quite a strict household and this lapse in attendance to the church had shaken her somewhat. With cautious slowness the priest reached out to her and with a gentle nod of consent he took her small, slender hand into his as he looked deep into her eyes, his thumb almost sensually rubbing the back of her hand. It felt like he was looking right into her soul.  
Catherine’s breath caught in her chest and it was all she could to do keep her composure as an electric shiver of excitement ran up her spine.  
“Of course my child, of course. I completely understand. You are in need of reassurance, affirmation of your faith. If you are worried that a mere few weeks in a lapse of worship is enough to gain the Lord’s ire, then you are very much mistaken. There are far worse sins a lovely young girl such as your self could commit compared to a slight absence from our sermons.” 

This time when he smiled, Catherine could almost swear that there was a sense of pleasure in the expression, like her concern was amusing to him. But she knew she must have been mistaken, surely it was just that he was glad she had returned to God’s side with the Father’s help. Her cheeks warmed at his compliment, she knew that he was just being kind to her but a small part of her mind did wander. Despite the vow he must have taken when he joined the priestly order, just for a moment Catherine imagined those strong, soft hands on her hips. Those pale but perfect lips…  
She started back to reality and her cheeks burned when she saw he was still looking at her with those predatory eyes. She knew her cheeks must have been bright red and there was no way to hide where her sinful mind had gone. The first was a simple mistake, she had been caught off guard by his angelic features but now, by choice she had sinned, imagining such inappropriate ideas with a man she did not know and one who had taken a vow to pledge himself to God and God alone.  
“My goodness, child. If your cheeks are any indication of your thoughts then perhaps I should be concerned. If a confessional is what you need my dear then I am here to listen to your sins, whatever they may be.”  
Catherine’s heart began to race at thought of having to confess this afternoon’s sins to him. She could lie but knew would she be able to leave the church with a clear conscious if she did that? For a little while now she had been staring down at her lap, at Father Delaney’s thumb making slow, soft, comforting circles on the back of her hand, at least, that’s what she tried to tell herself that they were. Her attention was pulled back to the present as his hands slipped out of hers and a part of her soul longed for it to continue, to feel his soft reassuring touch on her skin. The quiet strength of his fingers attending to her. She takes a shuddering breath and looks up as he stands in front of her. From this position it becomes clear just how tall he really is, Catherine hadn’t truly realised it before but now having to tilt her head back to gaze up at him with her beautiful pale blue eyes. He almost seemed to loom over her, his figure somewhat lost in the robes. She couldn’t help but wonder now what he wore beneath them, did his body match the beauty of his face? He raised his hands and just for a moment Catherine dreamed that he was about to caress her cheeks with his soft fingers but then he brought them up around his neck and she scolded herself for such silly fancies, he lifted the rosary beads from his shoulders and then carefully slipped them over her head and laid them on her shoulders, as he pulled his hands back, the tips of his fingers brushed against her neck sending another tingle down her spine. Embarrassed that such a simple touch could have such an effect on her.  
“Usually I would talk confessions in the booth as I’m sure you know, but seeing as it is quiet and this room is a little warmer than outside would be opposed to me hearing your confession here?” Father Delaney took a seat once more, this time in a high backed armchair that seemed to only make him appear more regal and intimidating. Catherine knew at this point that there was very little she wouldn’t do for this man. Priest or not she felt utterly enchanted by him, the wrongness of it only fuelling the fire. She couldn’t remember a time in her life before when she had so knowingly enjoyed something the Lord would disapprove of. She shyly met his gaze once more and nodded, gently fingering the set of beads he had placed around her neck. They were wooden, they felt old and well used and there was something oddly comforting about their slight weight about her shoulders, the wooden beads resting against one bare shoulder due to the loose fitting shirt she had chosen to wear that day.  
“Of course Father, I wouldn’t mind that at all, not with you…I…I just mean that…well I feel comfortable talking to you here as anywhere else.” 

The priest smiled again, a littler wider this time showing off the hint of perfectly white teeth as he did so. Then with one elegant flourish of the hand he seemed to indicate the floor at his feet. The confusion must have been evident on her features as before she could say a word he spoke again, that soft, velvety warm voice she could just drown in.  
“My child. A confession is always taken with the confessor in a kneeling position. To show their supplication, their…submission, so to speak. To lay themselves at God’s feet and beg forgiveness for their sins, as you must do now.”  
Catherine’s eyes widened in surprise. The very thought of being down on her knees in front of this man, it was…it was… With her heart pounding and with a slight tremor in her hands she stood and took the few steps across the room toward him and then ever so slowly lowered herself to her knees on the carpet before him. Now gazing up at the man in his throne like chair she felt less like a Christian and more like some scared tribal girl, captured and brought before some barbaric and powerful warlord as a prize, like she had read in her younger brother’s stories and to her utter surprise, it excited her. With a slight nervous tremble in her voice she closed her eyes and began to speak.  
“In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit it has been…three weeks since my last confession...For…Forgive me Father for I have sinned…” she paused now, unable to raise her gaze to look up at Father Delaney. Too scared to meet his eye, or perhaps too ashamed to see his disgust upon hearing her confession. She knew all priests were meant to be kind, forgiving and unaffected by the confessions they heard but surely this of all things would concern him. 

Before the young woman could continue, she felt the priest’s soft, strong hand suddenly touch just under her chin. Two long slender fingers applying the slightest pressure and in doing so, tilting her head back. Forcing Catherine to raise her eyes and look directly into the ruby red eyes of the cause of her Mortal Sin. She let out an uncontrolled gasp, he was smiling so sweetly at her, leaning forward in the chair, his face now more than five or six inches from her own.  
“Confess my child; unburden yourself of your sins. Confess your wrongdoings to me and I shall heal your soul.”  
She trembled under his gaze and clutched at the beads about her neck, as her heart threatened to explode out of her chest, so fast was it beating.  
“Father…Father forgive me, I have sinned greatly. I am not certain even God can forgive me for this. I… I have had impure thoughts about a man of god, about…you. Several times I have imagined your touch, enjoyed it too much when it was given and then craved when it was taken away…I imagined the feeling of your hands against my skin, here in this church, under the eyes of god and I…I. I did not want to stop, I don’t know what is happening to me Father but you…you have affected me.”  
Her last words came out in a tearful mewl of confusion and shame, but all of that was wiped away as she felt Father Delaney’s hands gently take her face in his palms, his fingers caressing her face as she gazed up at him, those wide, bright, innocent blue eyes full of emotion. Then all coherent thought bled away into the mists as she felt his lips against hers, as soft and warm as she had imagined them being. He kissed her with his gentle, pale lips until she was light headed and then he broke their embrace, his hands still affectionately cupping her cheeks as he smiled down at her, with that charming, alluring smile, at the corners of his lips, his sharp canines shone in the light of the fire.  
“My dear, I shall free you of your sin and I will take away the pains that ail you…but you must do exactly as I say.”  
“Yes Father.”


	2. Part 2

His eyes twinkled in the fire light, the warm reds and yellows of the flames flickering against his soft pale skin. His red irises almost seemed to glow within the shadowy depths of his eyes.   
Leaning down once more he pressed his lips to hers, just for a moment before pulling away and giving her that predatory, dangerously sharp smile once more.  
“There are many ways to relieve a mind of sin. Sometimes confessing to your perversions is simply not enough. Were you to simple describe your deviant thoughts to me they would only linger in your mind and before too long, drive you to further shameful acts.” One long slender finger, stroked its way along her jaw, slowly under her chin to keep her gaze lifted to his. Catherine felt her entire body tremble at his touch; no man had ever spoken to her like this before, no one had ever touched her like this before. The feelings she was having were utterly wrong but she could not stop the thrill of aroused excitement that Father Delaney caused in her, with a shaky breathe she replied.  
“Please Father…please. Tell me what to do; I need you to help me…to save me. I don’t know how to stop these feelings. In the eyes of God I…I beg you. Save me.” 

The man’s smiled widened in delight, showing off rows of pure white teeth. They looked more like those of a predator than any human, but Catherine was sure it must just have been the light. She wasn’t sure if this man was going to make love to her or was going kill her, at this point she truly did not care, all she felt was the desire for his touch. She needed it as badly as the air she breathed; his kiss had only confirmed that fact. His fingers slowly traced a back along her jaw and softly down her neck, she was suddenly aware of how sharp his nails felt against her skin. With her head tilted back to gaze up at him she was utterly vulnerable. Without a second thought she knew he could slice right through her neck…but it felt so good.   
“You understand that once we begin there will be no turning back. A can lead you down a path to cleanse your soul of the perversions that scare you so, but in doing so you may discover things that you may wish had remained hidden. There is a chance that you will learn things about yourself that will change your perception. Are you prepared to take that risk with me my dear?” Catherine closed her eyes and trembled, the electric excitement of his touch making it difficult to focus on her reply.   
“I understand. I trust you to guide me Father… I trust you with my soul and I trust you to do what is right…to show me what I need. No matter what it might be.” 

The priest smiled then, she was his. The poor thing must have been terribly touch starved to be seduced so easily but he would not complain about easy prey. He would never complain about earning the affection of such a pretty girl. She almost seemed too innocent, but that only made her all the sweeter.  
“Then you will do just as I say, no more and no less. I will show you what must be done to excise such thoughts from an innocent mind. I will purify you.”  
He reached out a hand and took her small, slender hands in both of his. Gently lifting Catherine to her feet and pulling her closer until she was forced to slip down onto his lap where she preceded to turn bright red, the flush of blood in her cheeks made his mouth water. He put an arm around his waist, pulling her close to him. His face only a few inches from hers, his eyes unwavering, locked on hers. Such control and composure terrified and excited Catherine. She had never felt less in control but so willing to be afraid in her life.  
His voice was the softest whisper, like a faraway storm, the slow rumble of distant thunder, anticipation building and building until...  
“You know, I do believe that I would get in quite a lot of trouble for what I’m about to do to you my dear. I hope you understand what a dangerous thing you are about to do...a girl as pretty as yourself should know the temptation that she causes in others.”  
As he spoke to her, filling her mind with sinful images and imagined sensations. His free hand move to rest on her bare knee, sitting in the man’s lap her dress has moved up just enough to expose more of her smooth pale skin, though she appeared almost tanned in comparison to her companion. His fingertips softly played over her knee. Stroking along the hem of her pretty, colourful summer dress. As he began to speak of temptation his fingers began to explore further, stroking slowly upwards beneath the cover of her dress along her thigh. Gliding his fingers up along the soft, warm curve of her thigh, higher and higher up her leg as he leaned in to kiss her. Softly biting her bottom lip and almost purring in perverse delight at her response. Catherine’s whole body shivered under his fingers, feeling the feather soft touch of his hand stroking up her thigh caused her to gasp involuntarily, a rush of air escaping her lips as her back arched slightly in response to the stimulation, exposing her neck to him and pushing up her petite breasts. 

“Father….please…I can’t…” Before she could say another word his mouth descended on her pale, exposed neck and she couldn’t help but let out a shamefully pleasurable moan. The sensation of his mouth kissing and sucking against her neck was entirely new to her and it was only now that she was discovering how sensitive this part of her body was. His teeth grazed against her delicate skin and her whole body shuddered in his arms. She reached up and clung to him, her hands grasping at the tight collar around his neck. Her thighs squeezed together, trapping his hand between them as she struggle to cope with the sudden new sensations. Delaney chuckled softly, nibbling on her neck as his fingers wiggled between her legs.   
“You know my dear, if I had known you were so terribly sensitive I would have drawn this out so much longer. It makes me wonder if you’ve ever been with a man before…someone who can truly please you.” Catherine’s cheeks burned bright red and she squeezed her eyes shut, partially hoping that if she tried hard enough then she would wake from this dream. 

She couldn’t let him touch her there, let him see how turned on he had made her from just a few simple actions. Before she could protest any further, his strong, slender fingers pushed her legs apart just enough and his fingertips brushed against the soft fabric of her panties. His muscles tightened a little and Father Delany smiled smugly to himself, this girl really was delightful. Trying so very hard to be the good, Christian girl she believed herself to be and struggling so valiantly against the euphoric pleasure he could give her. Sitting on his lap, the sensation of her warm body against his was wonderful. His mouth watered as he felt the blood racing just under her skin, his tongue lapping across her neck as he kissed it. Soon he promised himself, soon, but first he would allow himself some fun. 

Catherine trembled in his arms; she was so utterly out of her depths with this man. The closest she had ever been with a man was when she had kissed Toby Collins at a party and even after that she had felt a little guilty not telling anyone. Now here she was, sitting on Father Delaney’s lap with his hand between her legs, a priest…an older man, her heart thundered in her chest, knowing in her soul that she would go to hell for the sins she was about to commit but in that moment she didn’t care anymore. Finally opening her eyes and looking up at him, Catherine realised that he had been looking right at her the entire time, taking in every shudder, every blush and expression on her face with those beautiful red eyes.   
“Father…” Catherine knew she sounded pitiful; her voice was weak, soft and pleading. While the sound of her own voice was mortifying, to the ‘priest’ it was the sweetest music. The pure sound of her resistance crumbling, any thoughts of maintaining her purity were gone as in one word she begged for release. 

Lifting his mouth from her neck, he kissed her once more, but this kiss was different from the ones before, it was deeper, more forceful. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before and she felt his tongue brushing against her lips. Nervous but willing Catherine parted them for him and his tongue slipped into her mouth. Immediately she moaned, the feeling of the Father’s tongue against hers was so very wrong but in the most pleasurable way. He felt her shivering in his grip as his fingers began to stroke against the thin fabric separating his skin from hers, already he felt how wet she was becoming. Distracted by the dominant, powerful kiss, Catherine did not notice as Delaney’s hand pushed upwards and then down into her panties until she felt the soft, coolness of his fingers against the heat between her legs. She softly moaned once more against his lips, her hips gently pushing forwards against his hand, her intent clear.  
“If I must cleanse you of your sins my child, then you must voice them. I must know your deepest, darkest desires if I am to purify you…” Father Delaney smiled ever so sweetly at Catherine as she blushed and trembled, all the while his soft, delicate fingers ever so gently stroking and tenderly exploring every part of her. His fingertips applied subtle pressure to just the right points to leave her senseless.   
“Father…Father I need… I need you, please. Your fingers…they’re…I can’t take much more of this…please Father…help me. I want your…” Catherine paused, struggling to even speak the words he wanted from her, the idea of admitting her desires out loud was horribly shameful but the thought of doing what the priest asked her to do and pleasing him brought a perverse sense of joy that she wasn’t sure she should embrace.  
“I want…your fingers…inside me Father.” The words came out in gasps and groans as her cheeks burned with the heat of shameful pleasure. While more embarrassed than she had been in her entire life, admitting what she wanted felt so good.   
Delaney smiled wickedly, a devilish spark in his eye has he gazed down at her.   
“Of course my dear, of course. Here and now in this moment I am nothing but your servant as I am God’s. Providing you with what you want and need, saving you from you sins.” Catherine bit her lip and tried to hold back a moan as she felt his long, slender fingers slip inside her. Her own fingers clutching and tightening on his robes.   
“Yes…Father…thank you Father.”


End file.
